cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Survival Of The Best
Survival of the Best is one of New Gen Wrestling's click-per-view events and it is held only during the month of October. There have only been 2 of these events and both had a tournament style matches with the NGW World Heavyweight Championship as its prize. =Dates & Venues= =Survival of the Best 2004= New Gen Wrestling's first ever mega event took place on October 30, 2004 from the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. It featured 9 matches including a 4-way match to crown NGW's first ever Women's champion, Eminem against a mystery opponent, and a tournament to crown the first ever NGW Champion. This event lasted approx. 3 hours, 18 minutes. Results NGW Championship Tournament First Round :*'Eddie Murphy' def. Carl Brutananadilewski via Pinfall :*'Duke Nukem' def. Jet Li via Pinfall :*'James Bond' def. Tommy Vercetti via Pinfall :*'Lara Croft' def. ' Tanner' via Pinfall :---- :*'Ami Mizuno' def. Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino & Kuroki Mio via Pinfall to become the first NGW Women's Champion ::*Ami attacked Usagi after the match ::*This was Kuroki Mio's only NGW CPV appearance :---- NGW Championship Tournament Semi-Finals :*'Duke Nukem' def. Eddie Murphy via Pinfall :*'James Bond' def. Lara Croft via Pinfall :---- :*'John Cena' def. Eminem via Pinfall ::*John Cena was the Mystery Opponent for Eminem :---- NGW Championship Finals :*'James Bond' def. Duke Nukem in a Hell in a Cell via Pinfall to become the first NGW Champion Interesting Facts :*This is the first ever CPV in NGW's first month of the first season. :*'John Cena' is the first "real" wrestler to appear in NGW. :*The NGW Championship was used until after New Year's Bash 2005, when it was renamed NGW World Heavyweight Championship. :Official Theme Song: :"Get Up" :by Breaking Point :from the album Coming of Age =Survival of the Best 2006= The second event took place two years later, due to a hiatus in season 2, on October 28, 2006, from the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, IA. The 10-match card includes the second-ever tournament, which started 3 weeks before this event, where the Semis and the Finals took place to declare a new World Champion. The event lasted approx. 3 Hours, 20 Minutes. Results :*'The Prince of Persia' def. Eddie Murphy, Terry Tate & Seifer Almasy via Pinfall in a Second Chance 4-Way to become the Next #1 Contender for the World Title ::*All four men lost their First Round matches during the tournament :*'Paine' def. Spripperella & Foxxy Love via KO in a Fatal Pink Slip Light's Out Match ::*'Paine' knocked out Stripperella with a Clothesline ::*This is Stripperella's final match in NGW :---- --'World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Semi-Finals #1'-- :*'James Bond' def. Tommy Vercetti via Submission ::*'Toni Cipriani' attacked Tommy while James was laid out :---- :*'Tina Armstrong' def. Paris Hilton via Submission ::*This is Tina's NGW debut, thanks to the voting from CAWUnderground.com :---- --'World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Semi-Finals #2'-- :*'Duke Nukem' def. Squall Leonheart via Pinfall ::*Nukem uses the Nukular Bomb landing Squall onto the Trash Can to win :---- :*'Claude Houser' def. Sean Johnson, Carl Johnson & Tanner vai KO in a Fatal Pink Slip Light's Out Match ::*'Claude' knocked out Sean with the Liberty City Slam ::*This is Sean's final match in NGW ::*'"CJ"' & "Sweet" double-teamed on Claude after the match :*'Lindsay Lohan' def. Aerith Gainsborugh & Christina Aguilera via Pinfall to win the Internet Vixen's Championship ::*'Britney Spears' interfered, sending Christina through the table--from the top turnbuckle to ringside--making her unable to finish the match ::*'Aerith' was a bout to win the title before Lindsay's sister, Ali Lohan, distracted her and helped Lindsay win :*'The Gullwings' def. Senshi Members Minako Aino & Rei Hino via Pinfall to win the Women's Tag Team Championship ::Yuna pinned Minako after 2 Shatterspheres :*'Britney Spears' def. Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino & Jessica Simpson via Pinfall in a Fatal 4-Way Match to become the new Women's Champion ::*'Britney Spears' replaced Makoto Kino due to the attack from The O.A. :---- --'World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Finals'-- :*'Duke Nukem' def. James Bond in a TLC Match to become the new World Heavyweight Champion ::*'Prince of Persia' knocked James off the ladder to become the new member of The O.A. Tournament Bracket :*The Tommy Vercetti/Terry Tate match ended up in a Double DQ, thanks to Toni Cipriani. The rematch was held one week later in a Steel Cage Match. Interesting Facts :*The World Heavyweight Championship was Vacated at Vixen's Vengeance 2006 before this event--announced by Commissioner Theo Clardy, who won it off of Duke Nukem, one month ago. :*This was mostly a O.A. vs NGW event, due to most of the matches involving O.A. members against NGW superstars. :*This is the second tournament in-a-row in which both James Bond and Duke Nukem ended up in the finals. :*This is the first time Ami Mizuno and Usagi Tsukino' teamed up in over 3 years (the last time they teamed up was on October 9, 2004--the very first episode of WarZone). :*This CPV ended Ami Mizuno's run as Women's Champion. Ami currently holds the NGW record as the Longest Reigning Women's Champion & Longest Champion Reign in NGW with 22 months. :*Official Theme Song: ::"...To Be Loved" ::by Saliva ::from the album "The Paramour Sessions"